milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Abducting Murphy's Law
"Abducting Murphy's Law" is the twenty-second episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Milo gets abducted by the Octalians after their careful planning, but as things go amiss on the ship, the abducting aliens begin to fear Milo. Melissa, Zack and Doofenshmirtz try to find him after they discover about the abduction. Meanwhile, Cavendish sees the abduction from afar, but nobody believes him. Plot Part One As Cavendish and Dakota are cleaning up a parking lot, Cavendish feels depressed that they were essentially demoted from time travelers to alien trash collectors. Just then Bob Block calls them saying the two were really cleaning up regular trash and hangs up. Cavendish walks off in anger and Dakota eats his lunch. After a brief conversation with Scott he perks back up and sees an alien abduction. However, Dakota missed it and the duo heads to the headquarters to tell Mr. Block. At the Murphy Residence, Zack and Melissa arrive to hang out. Doofenshmirtz opens a door and lets the friends in. Milo says he'll be out soon, so they have Doofenshmirtz demonstrate some of his inators. During the demonstration, Zack gets turned in a copy of Melissa, got covered in leaves, and nearly killed. When they stop and rest, Milo calls Doof a loser. After, an inator sends Milo through the living room ceiling into his room. The others find Milo’s head not attached to his body and realize that he is a robot put there to take Milo’s place. After hiding this from Brigette, the three wonder where Milo is. At P.I.G. headquarters, Cavendish tries to tell Mr. Block about the abduction but he brushes it off as aliens have to notify him if they are going to abduct someone and says he just imagined it. When he leaves Cavendish decides to go behind his back as Dakota tries to talk him out of it. Back at the Murphy house, Doof, Zack and Melissa interrogate the robot's head. It tells them it is an organic android grown from Milo‘s DNA to replace him after he was abducted by aliens. They try to get more but that is all it knows. On the Octalian Ship, the Octalians try to explain to Milo, who is strapped to a table and why they have him, but their translators malfunction, making it sound like they are going to eat him. Milo freaks out and a pipe bursts. His bonds break and he grabs his backpack and escapes into the ship’s vents. Back at P.I.G. headquarters, Cavendish tries to find information on the ship he saw. Then, he theorizes that aliens used a cloaking device to keep off of P.I.G.’s radar, and sets off. Part Two On the ship, The Alien Commander sends Loab, Khone, Beek and Mantel into the vents to find Milo. Soon Loab sees him but his transmission is cut off and the others worry. At Milo’s house, Doof converts one of his old inators into a Negative Probability Ions tracker, but finds Martin instead. After a pep talk from Melissa about when he fixed Zack when he was turned inside out and erased his memory of it, he realizes he needs Milo's DNA and uses the android's head. Back on the ship, the aliens have lost contact with Beek and Mantle and theorize about what happened to them before losing contact with Khone. They set out to to find and save them. At P.I.G.'s armory, Cavendish talks his way inside and raids it for equipment. Dakota tries to talk him out of it by saying they can't go back in time anymore and fix their mistakes and they need money for rent. Cavendish is hurt by thinking Dakota doesn't believe him or in him and they leave. Back on the ship, the Octalions return out of the vents with Milo and tell the commander how he saved them after they explained the translator malfunction. As a result, both Milo and the Octalions lose their fear of one another. After he fixes an engine, the commander calls him “the one“ and orders them to head to the other side of the universe. At the Strip Mall, Cavendish tells Dakota he’s going rogue and despite Dakota's last ditch attempt, he erases Dakota’s memories of the day’s events. When Dakota wakes up, he goes back to the office, only to find himself alone. Back on the ship, the Octalians tell Milo they are taking him to Octalia, their home planet. He’s hesitant but the ship malfunctions and crashes to Earth. Milo falls out of a hole in the Ship and Alien Pilot activates the escape pod despite the commander's protests. As Milo searches his backpack he finds that it is empty. On the ground, Doof, Melissa, Zack, and Diogee get a reading and look up and see Milo falling. Doof makes a bouquet of balloons to break his fall and succeeds. Milo explains what happened and has a feeling there is more that he does not know about them. As Zack hopes they never see them again, the head tells them they might; leaving the group worried. At the skating rink, Doof talks with Dakota about their friendships with Perry the Platypus and Cavendish respectively and what went wrong with them. Transcript Songs *Loss Can Lead to New Adventures (jingle) *Hangin' With Dr. D! (jingle) *Right About Now Gallery Videos Trivia * This is the first 22-minute special of the season, and the fourth 22-minute special overall. * The fourth wall was broken twice by Zack and Dakota: they mentioned that Milo was missing in the last season as well. * " ]]The episode takes place in winter, and the events of "Missing Milo" happened in fall. * Cavendish goes rogue from P.I.G. * This is the second time Milo went missing and the second time it leads to something bigger in the future. *This is the second episode where Milo's Backpack is empty, after "Missing Milo". * The car Dakota wakes up on after getting his memory erased appears to be the same model of Monogram's car. * Milo appears to own two accordions. This is supported by the fact that he is seen most commonly with a red accordion when he's with "Just Getting Started" and a purple accordion is seen on his bedroom floor in this episode. Continuity *Cavendish uses the alien memory erasing device from "Managing Murphy's Law" to erase Dakota's memory of him going rogue. *Milo is mentioned to like cheese fries again ("Time Out"). *While Cavendish is talking to Scott the billboard behind Cavendish is the "SWAMPY MARSHMALLOWS" billboard from "Pace Makes Waste". *Doof wears the same blue rope as he did in "Spy Little Sister!". Allusions *'Alien (1979): '''The scenes when octalians are searching for Milo in the vents are an allusion for the famous scene of sci-fi horror film Alien where Captain Dallas try to find the xenomorph in the vents. *Men in Black: ''The manor in which Cavendish erases Dakota‘s memories, pointing a device at him and wearing protective eye wear, is similar to the neurilizer from the franchise. *''Phineas and Ferb: Just like Phineas in "Out to Launch", Milo gives a spaceship power by using jumper cables. *'The Batman:''' Errors *When Doofenshmirtz connects Robot Milo's head to the Shenaniganator, Doof's body outlines get much darker and thicker. Characters * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Octalians ** Alien Commander ** Alien Pilot ** Loab ** Khone ** Beek ** Mantel ** Dorsal * Balthazar Cavendish * Vinnie Dakota * Robot Milo * Bob Block * Toodles * Armory Security Guard * Brigette Murphy * Martin Murphy * Scott * Diogee * Mildred * Jim International Airings * India: November 20, 2018 * Poland, Germany: February 15, 2019 * Japan: March 3, 2019 * Southeast Asia: April 4, 2019 vi:Abducting Murphy's Law Category:A Category:Specials